A Hundred Years Ago
by Avery-88
Summary: A hundred years ago a monarchy ruled wizardry England then their power came to a complete end but before they died they sent their daughter into the future. Now somebody learns this secret but will this secret destroy her or create someone new. R


Disclamer: Its not mine, no really its not mine. I know it should but its NOT. The characters and basically everything belongs to JK Rowling. I know talk about unfair.

And don't talk to me about spelling and grammar I know it stinks (do you spell that) but I do have a beta, and I really busy with my other story (which I haven't update in like two years, but will be updating soon), I had this great idea (well at least I thinks its great) so I decided to post it. So review and read.

And for now its Hermione/Mr Voddy but it could turn to Hermione/ Draco or Hermione/someone else. But for now its Hermione/Mr.V.

Well read and review. Got it, get it, good

* * *

**A Hundred Years Ago**

by Avery-88

**Prologue: ****A Hundred Years Ago...**

Over a hundred years ago, in the wizardry world there was a very powerful monarchy. They ruled all of Europe and where the most powerful wizards of all.

Then one fall morning a miracle happened, well at least that is how the day started. A beautiful baby girl was born to the King and Queen. She was a miracle child, for they were told that not matter what they **WOULD NEVER** have a child, yet they did. She was a beauty, but this happy moment only lasted for a few minutes. For the King was informed that a revolution was talking place to rid the whole wizardry world of this monarchy. For even though they were powerful, this family was also corrupted. Leading more toward the dark side then good.

Once the Queen heard of this, she ran out into the village in disguise and went to the widow who made necklaces of all kind and bought one. Once the Queen arrived back at her castle she found her beautiful baby girl and placed it around her neck.

The King who had been looking everywhere for his wife, saw her. Running towards her screaming "WE MUST LEAVE NOW". But it was too late, for as they ran though the corridors they saw that a massacre took place. Their beloved servant were slaughter and the animals beheaded. They realize that they forgot their wand and were doomed so they ran and ran to try to escape but then they were caught. Just as the villagers were about the slaughter this royal family, the Queen turn her baby girl's necklace and turned it as many times forwards as she could until she was murdered. Then she fell to the ground, as watch her beloved baby, the only heir to the Corbett family leave as she travel into the future.

The villagers were astounded demanding to know where their baby left, but it was to late. For the King was also struck and both of them, the Kind and the Queen laid together as the died. Thinking only of each other and their baby girl.

* * *

A dark figure was sitting behind a desk, when a bright light appeared in front of him. When the bright lights disappeared the dark figure emerged from his desk. He realized that what came out of this bright light was a beautiful baby girl, no older then a day. His fist impulse was to murder her on the spot, but yet something came over him when the baby girl opened her eyes, they were an amazing shade of blue, a midnight blue almost black. He then just couldn't do it. 

He did not know what to do, he was in a middle of something intense and could afford anything **OR** anybody to screw this up. Yet he kept her with for almost a whole year, keeping her secret until the right moment. Finally it came, a couple months before her 1st birthday. As he head toward muggle London, he dropped her off in front of a firehouse and then he did the only thing he could imagine. Place a spell on the child, so that on her 17th birthday she would know what she is and who saved her and maybe come back and join him. He changed her looks, for a more average appearance. Making her brilliant midnight blue eyes brown and her amazing curly auburn hair, into a mousy colour.He kissed her goodbye and dissappered into the night to finish what he came to finish.

* * *

Reviews are really nice, and hope you enjoy, this came to me at 2o'clock in the morning while I couldn't sleep last nigh. BE HONSET! 

Oh and its short, because since it came to me in the middle of the night, I don't know what's gonna happen so bear with me as we struggle together. So it's short and it may take me a while to update (that is if I update) due to the fact I'm working really hard on updating my already started stories. His Heir and I Have Come Back. I am really working on His Heir (got like 6 chapters done, just waiting for my beta (not pushing her, she is so nice after all she took me back after these years) while I Have Come Back is a little bit more of a problem because I now how it is going to end I now just need a middle.

So anyways thank's for reading, don't forget to review.


End file.
